


The Girl Who Knew Too Much: A Missing Scene

by thea_zara



Series: Teen Wolf Season 3 Missing Scenes [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s03e09, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 'missing scene' from the middle of the episode The Girl Who Knew Too Much.  Beware of serious spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Knew Too Much: A Missing Scene

Stiles fumbled through his contacts, hoping Derek would answer his phone. He closed his eyes for a minute trying to calm himself down. The worry over his dad and now Cora, along with the rising panic over more and more deaths was like a tidal wave looming over him, and _if_ Derek answered he didn't want to scare the shit out of him with a frantic heartbeat and stress in his voice. After a moment he poked at the screen and slid the phone back to his ear.

After four rings he was fully expecting voicemail, and just about to hang up and try Peter instead, when Derek answered. "What do you want, Stiles." Was the greeting. Derek sounding both exasperated and fond. 

Okay, maybe fond was pushing it a little bit. Stiles forced himself to take a breath, and then started talking. "Hey, Derek. First of all and most important, Cora is okay. She passed out and my dad insisted she go to the hospital, even though I said we should get her back to the pack."

"What happened?" He asked, good mood gone instantly. 

"Earlier she went after Aidan, but Ethan and Scott stopped him before he could-"

"She did WHAT?" He roared into the phone, cutting Stiles off.

"She went after Aidan, and they fought, but Ethan realized Aidan was hurt, so we followed him, and found her and Aidan, and he stopped him cause Kali gave you a month and then Cora was up yelling at us and I offered to bring her home and she seemed better, but then on the way we found out the Darach is going after Guardians, which means cops and I had to warn my dad, so we tried to tell him about all of this, and oh my God after that I suddenly realized how messed up all our lives are, but anyway, he didn't believe us so she was going to shift to show him you guys are real and then she passed out, and now my dad is taking her to the hospital." Derek was frozen in place staring at his phone, stunned for a moment. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but apparently Stiles managed to breath and start again. "I'm trying to get there first cause I know Mrs. McCall is working today, and if I can warn her about Cora coming in, hopefully she can get on the case and help cover up any weird wolfitude like puking black blood or flashing eyes."

"Was she doing any of that stuff, Stiles?" He asked urgently, already moving towards the hospital.

"No, she had a bump on the side of her head and passed out. Her color was a little pale, but when I asked her about it earlier she said it was healing, just kind of slow. We figured it was down to receiving a wound from an Alpha."

"They might hit harder, but he's not _her_ Alpha, so she should be healing quicker, unless her healing hasn't kicked in." Derek wracked his brain trying to think of what could slow down their healing factor.

"Look, I'm here, and my dad and the ambulance are just a couple minutes behind me, so I'm going to warn Mrs. McCall. If she is reacting in some wolfy way, maybe she can claim it's some kind of rare allergic reaction."

"Okay, good." Derek growled, already halfway to the hospital.

"Should... Derek, should I be calling Peter?" Stiles asked, careful to keep judgement out of his voice.

"I..." He started, thrown by the question, before remembering another sister. Resolution firming he started again. "No, unless he's specifically needed, don't let him around her while she's weakened."

Stiles nodded decisively in agreement, despite being on the phone then spoke, quickly, because he was getting the stink-eye from more than one nurse or aide. "Gotcha. I'm going to go now." He started to hang up and then paused before speaking again. "She's going to be okay, Derek." He said softly before thumbing over the disconnect and rushing forward to find Mrs. McCall.


End file.
